degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 36: Set Fire To The Rain (2)
Main Plot: Frankie (Frankie is seen walking to his locker. People are staring and grinning at him.) Frankie: This is so annoying. (JC and walks up to him.) JC: Hey dude. I saw your latest performance. Frankie: Not now, man. I'm embarrased enough. JC: I know but to out Trevor like that? Not cool. Frankie: I didn't mean to. I was high! JC: Yeah, and what made you wanna get high? Frankie: I don't know. It was a solution. Randi and I were on a break so I smoked to entertain myself. JC: You weren't on break when THIS happened. Frankie: I got addicted. JC: Lesson learned about drugs? Frankie: And I can see who I get " addiction" from. JC: Um, who? Frankie: France. JC: Oh her. But anyways, you can still fix this. Frankie: Fix what? JC: All of this. Trevor and Randi. Frankie: What if I can't? JC: Then you're just giving up. (JC walks away.) Opening Subplot: Delilah (Alberta and Nathaniel meet Delilah in an empty classroom.) Alberta: Is there a reason why we're skipping class? Delilah: I told you. I wanna take down Jo. Nathaniel: She's right. Jo's a mean bully and she needs to be taught a lesson. Delilah: Thank you, Nate. Who's in? Alberta: I don't know. I don't like causing trouble. Delilah: You can still pray for forgiveness. Alberta: I suppose I can. I'm in! Delilah: Good. Here's the plan... Third Plot: Travis (Travis runs in to class, late.) Ms. Underwood: Travis! You're an hour late. Travis: Sorry! I was doing an early shift. Ms. Underwood: Early shift? Travis: I'll explain later. Ms. Underwood: Okay then take a seat. Travis: Yes, ma'am. (Travis takes a seat.) Main Plot: Frankie (Frankie sees Randi and Trevor talking. He walks up to them.) Frankie: Don't get up! Randi: Frankie! Trevor: What do you want? Frankie: I want to redeem myself. Trevor: Oh. You wanna take coke, now? It's probably beats weed in your opinion. (Randi and Trevor laugh.) Frankie: No! Stop clowning! I'm sorry I smoked weed in the first place. Randi: Okay but I'm still mad. Frankie: C'mon!! Randi: You ruined yourself. Trevor: And you ruined me, Frankie. Frankie: Please, just take me back! I promise it won't happen again. Besides, I told everyone I was high and stupid so everyone, or at least most people, think you're straight. Trevor: Oh? Then I accept your apology. Frankie: Really? Trevor: Halfway. Frankie: Okay, how about I take you guys out. I heard Travis works at Starbucks so I can just have a coffee thing with you guys. (Randi and Trevor look at each other.) Frankie: If it's okay with ya'll? Trevor: Don't you hate Travis? Frankie: Well he is a pretty boy, and he came at me at that dance for junk between Donovan and Jake but still, I'll be "nice" to him for once. Randi: Fine. We'll go. Frankie: Sweet! Trevor: Don't get too excited. Frankie: Uhh... right. Subplot: Delilah (At lunch; Jo is trying to find a table. Delilah, Nathaniel and Alberta walk in.) Jo: Don't you know that this lunch is for juniors and straights? Delilah: Well, look who it is? Miss Promisuous! Jo: Huh? Nathaniel: It's Jo the Hoe. Jo: Hoe?! Alberta: The homophobic skank. Jo: Shut your damn mouths! Nathaniel: I'm pretty sure you like hooking up with random guys in the teacher's lounge. Jo: What? Who told you guys that?! Delilah: Me. Jo: Wow, this dumbass homo wants to talking this SHIT to and about me? Think again! Delilah: Look here, bitch. (Delilah throws a tray of lunch on Jo. Alberta and Nathaniel begin to laugh.) Jo: My hair! Delilah: Some lesbians are as tough as you are. Remember that, Jo. Now if you don't give me that 50 bucks you stole out of my locker, I'm exposing more of you. Jo: Damn. (People are laughing at Jo.) Third Plot: Travis (At the same lunch hour, Molly, Donovan, Travis are standing in line.) Travis: That was crazy. Lesbian vs. Homophobe. Donovan: That was pretty intense. Molly: Jo had it coming anyways. Travis: Yeah. Molly: Dude, you okay? Travis: I'm just caught up in work and school. Molly: Figures. Travis: I came in an hour late. Donovan: Maybe, you should quit. Travis: But I just got the job. Molly: It's too soon and too much. Think about it. Travis: Hmmm. Main Plot: Frankie (Afterschool, Frankie meets Randi and Trevor at Starbucks.) Frankie: You came! Randi: Yes we did. Frankie: Does that mean, we can all talk? Trevor: Hey, no problem. Subplot: Delilah (Delilah walks with Nathaniel.) Nathaniel: That was cool. Delilah: Yeo and she gave me my fifty bucks back. Nathaniel: Cool. Delilah: But that's not all. Nathaniel: Really? Delilah: She gave me a note. Nathaniel: What's it say? (Delilah opens and reads.) Delilah: "Here's your money back. Sorry I took it. And you're right, lesbians can be as strong as I am. BTW here's something for you to try." - Jo. Nathaniel: What did she give you? (Delilah pulls out a sex toy.) Nathaniel: Gross. Delilah: I know but I'll keep it. Nathaniel: Whatever you say. Third Plot: Travis (Travis walks in Starbucks, sweating.) Manager: Travis, you're late. Travis: Sorry. I'll get right right on it. Manager: Look man. Maybe you shouldn't have a job yet. Travis: But... I... Manager: I know, you want to do something and not be bored but you're going to hard. How about working here over the summer? Travis: Oh... well that makes sense. Manager: You want it that way, instead? Travis: Sure, no problem. Thanks. (Travis leaves.) Main Plot: Frankie (Frankie, Randi and Trevor walk out of Starbucks.) Frankie: Thank you guys for forgiving me. It's great to have my friends back. Randi: It's great. Trevor: Well, I'll see you guy at school. Frankie: Seeya. (Trevor leaves.) Frankie: Ahh, lattes are so damn good. Randi: Guess what? Frankie: What? (Randi kisses Frankie.) Randi: No more slips? Frankie: Promise. ...Next Week... Donovan: This is bad. ...Donovan's in danger... Jacob: Let's run him out!! (Donovan starts running down the hallway.) ...Damon's world is about to be shook... Daniel: We're not stupid. Damon: You don't know anything. Liam: We have to fix you. ...And Chloe plays dirty... Chloe: Rebecca's my friend, stop hogging her. Cassie: Stop being an idiot. Chloe: We'll see about that. ...All New Orlando TCB. Next week on Degrassi and Orlando Wiki... Category:Blog posts